shadowtheultimatelifeformfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WaterKirby1994
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadow The Ultimate Life Form Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WaterKirby1994 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SweetSophie19 (Talk) 20:59, July 7, 2011 I'm sorry... I'll unban you in a week o.k? [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I can't unbanned you yet. but in the mean time maybe you can edit on here. :D oh your badges will be back too once I unbanned you. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to but I'll have to ask Sophie about it. also you really have to know about useing a Wiki before becoming an Administrator. Please don't think I'm being rude!!! but you have to use correct grammar, and spelling if you edit any articles. (example, when spelling two spell it "Two" not 2, when spelling And spell it "And" not &). That is the reason you've been getting banned on SO many Wikis and you are kinda new to Wikis. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bullet is not going to help with this Wiki. he's on SNN and he's got his own Sonic Wiki. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well if you really, really want to be an admin you have to edit a lot and add LOTS of info. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bullet said he's going to help. I believe him! you may hate him. but he's my friend and I've know him far longer than I've know you. I'm not trying to be rude! but he really knows how to work wikis and once he does one he comes on and on helping. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Your just making this all up... -_- [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) That's not vandalizing....-_- [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) oh. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The only way you'll get the power of an Administrator is if you help. you want me to make you one on this Wiki, but you haven't helped with anything on here. The way of becoming an Administrator is if you help a lot. yeah I know I made Bullet one. but he '''IS' going to help me, Dark Future because he's my best friend, Blaze and Sophie they are my brother and my sister, Knight of White Fire because he's an other good friend of mine, But with Gojirob I made him one because he helps all the time. [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) If you miss a day on the Wiki you have to start from day one. ;( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request I'll think about making you an Admin, okay? I'm really busy right now. Could you please write more on the pages you have created? That would be a start towards you're goal of wanting to be an Admin. SweetSophie19 (04:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC)) Wiki Project Number One You want to be an Admin, yes? Well, I'm going to give you a project to work on. I would like you to create an article about Sonic Rush Adventure for the DS. Put a lot of meat on the article, and don't worry too much about spelling mistakes right now; I'll take care of those, as I am willing to work with you. I'll give you some time to gather information on the game, and let me know when you finish the article. You got potential, and I appreciate it that someone wants to help me with my wiki. Ps. If you focus on working on one thing at a time, you won't have a billion other pages to work on. I know this from experince! With best regards, SweetSophie19 (04:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC)) Try to put in as much information on the game as you can. About spoilers, well, put them in for now. There is a template that I have seen on Final Fantasy that makes it possible to skip over spoilers, but I don't know how to make the template, so we won't worry about it right now. SweetSophie19 (17:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC)) I bet it will be. All those other pages were started by somebody who left the wiki quite some time ago. I've been discouraged and haven't felt like working on this wiki myself. I am so glad that you're helping! ^^ SweetSophie19 (18:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) If you want too. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Good job! I'll have to think of another project for you. Until then, work on whatever ever you'd like. SweetSophie19 (17:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC)) Okay, go for those projects. I'going to make you a rollback; it's a rank that's sortof like an Admin, the only thing you can't do like an admin is ban users. It's a good role, and when you've been in the role for a while, well, you might just find your self as an admin. [[User: SweetSophie19|SweetSophie19] (20:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC)) You should add a list of the extreme gear to the bottom of the Sonic Riders page. SweetSophie19 (16:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC)) "Hiii!" Hey there. The names Blaze in case you didn't know. I've been watching your editing and page creating. Not bad at all. You should try to add a little more information to the pages you've created. (I'm not trying to be rude.) -Blaze Hey! I unlocked it, so you are free to edit it. Sonic the Fighters is on of my favorite Sonic games, and it's the only game that you can play as Fang the Sniper ON FOOT. It's AWESOME! ^_^ love the Kirby pic btw! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Very soon. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Sapphire! ^_^ yours? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I love Kirby! ^^ I am sorry that I haven't been on in a while... the computer is not always avalible for my use. Good work on Sonic Riders. I'll have to come up with something else for you to do. SweetSophie19 (02:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC)) No. You? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Hopefullly I will get Wi-Fi soon so I can work on this wiki on my DELL; then you won't be the only one working on it. I'm so sorry about that! >< Would you like to work on a Sonic Heroes Article? I do not believe that there is one on this wiki yet. Oh, I thought maybe you might like to see this, it's a fan character of mine. (I only did it for fun and to practice my writing skills; as I am working on a fantasy and a sci-fi novel.) My Fan Character Please let me know what you think about it! ^^ PS. Do you have Kirby's Epic Yarn? My sister has it, and I am dying to try it out. SweetSophie19 (23:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC)) Can I see it? and it's o.k. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehe! ^^ I'll get the badge in no time. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Like the Adventures manga? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) School is EZ! ^_^ but hard at times..... :( You? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait for Kirby Wii myself! I want to play as Meta Knight! (SweetSophie19 19:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC)) No I'm not in a Anime Club. :( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah. How old are you anyways? Just wondering... :) [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! ^_^ I'm 13. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 03:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Why? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. XD what's yours? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I think so. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost all of them! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) awesome! :P [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know! -.- There all SO AWESOME!!!! XD What's yours? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh I have a weakness for cute things. ^.^ Like manga and anime! XD The cute art style! ^.^ You? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey WK, can you come over to the Knuckles Wiki and join the chat? [[User:DarkFuture|'DarkFuture']] 'x' 02:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Almost everyone. XD You? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! They are! :) [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 03:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't have Wi-Fi.... :( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! There should. :) [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! You can add info on Koopatrols and Paratroopas on the Koopa page! ^_^ and what do you mean by what do I think of you?! O.o [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Aww thanks! ^.^ Oh like my new avatar? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean to becoming an admin? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Great edits! Keep up the good work. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 15:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what I'm going to be for Helloween. XD What are you going to be? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes! King Boo should. 'cause he's a main villain. XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) About the ghost pokemon... I really don't want the Pokedex just yet... :( I'm trying to make anime and manga pages first. Than characters pages. The project on the making Pokemon pages will start maybe next year. or I may not have a Pokemon pages too. 'cause The Pokemon Wiki all ready has all that... :( and I'm also trying to make as many non-stubs as I can. :( and no I don't have a YouTube account. :( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to respond, school has been in the way. Good work so far. ^^ Hopefully I'll have some time to work on this wiki in the upcoming week or so. (SweetSophie19 16:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah you can add mario game pages. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll make you an admin so you can keep an eye on the place for me until I can work on it. ;) Your effort is applauded and appreciated. (SweetSophie19 23:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC)) No prob! As an admin you can now lock/unlock pages, ban users (which we don't have to worry about right now of course) and I think you receive stuff from the wikia via-email. (SweetSophie19 05:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome to hear that your an admin now! :) [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 17:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! and cool! XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 00:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 07:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It was good. :) All I had to eat was pie! XD [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 02:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 23:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been replying.... So busy.... -_- [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait a little bit before sebding any invitations. I was going to work on some of the pages this week. I was thinking maybe inviting people after Christmas? And I applologize for not being active for a month. SweetSophie19 18:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I am so sorry! I didn't realize how long it's been since I was last on a wiki... As for what you can do next... I dunno yet. Just take a break for a while, you deserve it, okay? :) How was Christmas and New Years? (SweetSophie19 19:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC)) No. I've never. :P Sorry I haven't been replying.... :'( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 01:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Reason For Drop In Rank Remember when you kept asking me for the rank of Administrator? I gave in and let you be one not because I thought you were ready for it, but because I was constantly annoyed by being asked for the position... and I also felt sorry for the way you were being treated on the other wikis. However, being an Admistrator is a privilege, not a right. I also ask that you please do not bother other users about my decision, as this is between you and me. If you fail to comply, I will have to ban you. (SweetSophie19 06:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC)) O.k. :) [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh I know you.So you think you can win against me,[[User_Talk:MetalDharak|' well I'll never stop fighting til the very end!]] 20:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hiiii! Hey Water Kirby, If you want to be an Admin again, then you will have to add more info to pages you've already made. That means MORE writing '''NOT pictures! I can take care of the pictures. And don't worry about anyone taking over my Wiki, let me worry about that, that sound okay? -Burnning Blaze Hey! Okay. You can add some pictures to every page that doesn't have one. -Burnning Blaze Happy Valentines Day :) Hi Kirby, sorry for being busy few days ago, but anyways will you come to chat. Happy Valentines Day :) The descendant of Nargacuga!!! (talk) 03:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi :"> Hi Kirby, I want to chat up with you sometimes, I really miss things we did.The descendant of Nargacuga!!! 04:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) p.s. Please don't expose our relationship in Deviant Art, please?